


Fullmango Alchemist

by DispossessedGhost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Mango AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispossessedGhost/pseuds/DispossessedGhost
Summary: Edward & Alphonse Elric live next door to a mango farm that is run by their childhood friend’s (Winry) grandmother. One day the Elric brother’s mother gets sick from scurvy and passes away. The two brother’s decide to bring her back using the mystical powers of the food ninja blender also known as alchemy. Thinking it might take a while they decide to bring a basket of mangos with them for a snack as they attempt to attempt necromancy. Unluckily for them, something goes wrong and the transmutation backfires. Edward meets Truth who happens to be a flamingo. Truth turns Edward’s leg into a mango and the Ed then witnesses his brother disappearing and with one spark of creative genius he grabs a mango form the basket and attaches his brother’s soul to it in exchange for his arm also turning into a mango.
Kudos: 6





	Fullmango Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely friends who helped spark this magnificent idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+friends+who+helped+spark+this+magnificent+idea).



> 


End file.
